


途中

by largestfish



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largestfish/pseuds/largestfish





	途中

列车上只零零散散的坐着几个人，多数都靠在窗边睡觉。这个时点还要长时间奔波在路上着实无聊又冷清。  
村上看着窗外的视线模糊起来，蹭了蹭暖融融的毛衣袖子打算打个盹。本在后面的横山这时一声不响的坐在他旁边，把在行李架上取下的两人的外套盖在村上腿上。

这是要干嘛？

未出口的发问被一个深吻堵住，毫无防备被撬开齿贝勾住舌头纠缠，村上用了些力气才挣脱出来，嘴唇分开的啵声在安静的车厢里显得格外明显。

村上胡乱抹去嘴角的湿润痕迹，生怕被看见不安的扫视四周，毛茸茸的脑袋转来转去。横山看着恋人的样子暗自发笑，转而皱起眉头钳住他的下巴，好像对方才一切的是始作俑者

嘴唇再一次压过来，这次温柔得多，无视对方明显不情愿的挣扎，手向他腿上叠着的外套下伸，从膝盖抚向大腿内侧再向髋骨位置，直至探进衣服下摆，修长的手指顺着裤子和腰腹缝隙毫不犹豫的向下摸去

“……你疯了？”

村上忍不住惊呼出声，身子不受控的大幅度弹起，飞快按住那只不安分的手。他惹出来的动静引得坐在斜侧稍远处的一个乘客偏头看过来。

明明是受害的一方，也做了亏心事般捂着嘴缩起身子，身上那只手趁他分神，伸进底裤，轻易掌握住他的脆弱。

“不要……yoko，别在这里”

“不想被发现就要乖啊”

他恶魔般附在耳边轻声说

腿间的手开始起揉捏玩弄，圈住根部，食指指甲从那里缓慢向顶端划过去，在小孔处磨蹭。另一只手也探进毛衣里细细抚摸后背腰侧，又绕到胸前按揉乳尖直到那两颗肉粒变硬，敏感的一碰就引发一阵震颤。

村上被欺负得眼里泛起了水雾，他气恼的去拉扯缠在自己身上的手，却反而中了那人下怀，横山的手覆住他的，他被迫握起自己性器，随着节奏律动。

耳边的轻笑带来细微的痒意

“真是好孩子”

腿上起遮掩作用的外套也随着套弄的频率一耸一耸，快感阵阵袭来，村上瘫软的靠在列车窗边，咬着自己的手指骨节吞咽下呻吟。横山亲吻着他的颈侧把他的样子收进眼里，恶劣的加快了手上的动作。

“呜……”

喘息声快要藏不住，掩住嘴的手都在发抖，眼泪把睫毛打湿，瞪过来的眼神变成一个湿漉漉的媚眼。

快感要达到顶点时，动作却停下了，裤子被整理好。埋在外套里的人被热气熏得脸红彤彤，不解的看向他，沉浸在情欲里的样子让横山胯下又硬了几分，他圈住村上的腰把他扶起来

“别弄脏了，去卫生间吧？”

狭小封闭的空间带来些许安全感，村上放松下神经，呻吟也断断续续从嘴中泄出，他撑着洗手池，踮起脚尖，用不适应的姿势做爱深处陌生的地方被拍打撞击着，他像块水中央被浪拍打的浮木，被带动着摇摆，手在墙壁上不断移动着想支撑起身体，情迷的不断呼唤恋人的名字

“yoko……yoko……”

横山应和着，揽住他肩胛把他拥入怀中，另一只手捏住他腿侧的软肉让他单腿翘起，性器根部也挤进肉穴，两人的喘息声的混在一起，开合抽插中热潮渐渐侵袭，村上夹紧双腿，哽咽着释放出来。在余韵中的肠道紧缩着包裹体内的肉茎，横山按住身下人的后脑和他唇齿纠缠，忍了忍退出射在自己手上。

空气中弥漫着淫靡的气味，村上膝盖发软挂在横山身上由着他帮忙清理，半晌才缓过神软绵绵的在他胸口锤了两拳。

横山捉住他的手握在胸前，在他脸上落下一个安抚的轻吻

“好了，好了”

“我们回家”


End file.
